coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:VHS and DVD releases of Coronation Street
I'm stumped as to why the image of the Romanian Holiday DVD won't appear on this page. I've added it under two different names and can't see anything obvious that I'm doing wrong - any ideas?--Jtomlin1uk 17:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see it either. David 17:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I just updated another page whose images aren't appearing so it must be a problem with Wikia. It should be sorted out soon. David 17:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::It's showing now but REALLY badly pixilated whereas the "file" copy is quite clear. No choice but to leave it that way and see what happens.--Jtomlin1uk 08:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Time Life releases Hi John, may I ask where you have got this information from? I wonder about the accuracy of Bet being the first video, based on their serial numbers. Bet's ends 02, and while I don't have it, I am 99.99% sure Rita's ends 01. While it is possible they weren't released exactly in numerical order, I'd assumed the past two or three years since seeing the Rita video (sans postcard, hence me not getting it (not to mention the price sticker being on the cover rather than the plastic - why do some places have this stupid practice? grr!!)) that the Rita video must have been first. I also ask out of general interest, as I'd often wanted to know more about these videos, anyway. TellyFan 16:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :From an advert in the TV Times issue dated 3rd to 9th December 1994 that I came across by chance in the British Library today while researching other Corrie stuff. I searched back and forth several issues and it appeared to be the only advert. I have known cases in the past where video numbers are out of sequence to the eventual release date and I don't think the number ought to be taken at face value. If I find any further info, I will amend but for now, I think we have to settle on Bet being the first.--Jtomlin1uk 17:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just from memory alone,I thought Rita was the first video. :70s Fan 19:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner Just wondering if anyone has ever been able to track down an exact release date for The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner in 1987? I can see the BBFC has the classification date for it down as 13th August 1987, so would have been at some point in the last four months of the year, but no solid info on the exact date it was released. Pure speculation, but I've noticed from the TvTimes coverage page that Pat Phoenix was featured in an 'Unforgettables' section in one of their early October issues - a possibility that the video would have been released around then?. Anyone have any ideas (or rough estimates)? Rollockingbat (talk) 16:40, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :This is an area that requires further investigation. Possibly video trade magazines in the British Newspaper Library. We'll keep an eye out for it.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:34, February 2, 2018 (UTC)